


shifting desires

by hongism



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Choking, Come Eating, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, It's all smut, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Marking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, im trying to remember all the warning, this is filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongism/pseuds/hongism
Summary: i have nothing to say for myself, i hope you all enjoy asdklfjsdfio
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader
Kudos: 84





	shifting desires

You drop your head onto Jaehyun’s shoulder, a small sigh leaving your lips as you watch the TV screen with increasing boredom. His hand comes to rest on your thigh and squeezes the muscle before beginning to rub small circles against your clothed skin. He has his phone in one hand, and he’s watching something on the screen rather than looking at the TV, but you can’t see what he’s doing. Mark sits on the other side of the couch, feet propped on your lap, and he watches the television with much more enthusiasm than either you or Jaehyun.

A few minutes pass like that, and you feel your eyelids starting to grow heavy as you rest against your friend’s shoulder. All of a sudden, he shifts under you, and you jolt into a sitting position again. Mark glances over as you move quickly. Your eyes are on Jaehyun, however, and you try to figure out what caused his sudden movement. He doesn’t look back, gaze still glued to his phone screen without a care in the world. It’s like you and Mark don’t exist at all, and you want nothing more than to smack the device out of his hand so he actually pays attention.

Rather than doing that though, you just reach forward and grab the phone from him.

“No!” Jaehyun exclaims automatically, but it’s too late because you’ve already got the device in your hands. Mark leans forward to glance over your shoulder and see the screen as well. Neither of you are ready for what you see. It’s a lewd image that causes your jaw to drop. Mark chokes out a nervous laugh that you know is only an attempt to veil his embarrassment. Jaehyun lunges towards you and grabs the phone back, and you can’t even fight back in your shock.

“Are you really watching porn right beside me?” You ask, tone incredulous as you look to Jaehyun’s face. You expect to see some form of embarrassment on his features, but he just shrugs and returns to watching the screen. “Jaehyun!”

“What? I can put it on the TV if you’d like.”

You choke at his suggestion, but Jaehyun continues to have zero shame. He presses his legs further open, revealing the prominent tent in his grey sweatpants, and you try your best to avoid looking at him again.

“At least go to the bedroom, for fuck’s sake,” you grumble as you pull your legs up on the couch and curl into yourself. You move to lean against Mark this time, but he shifts away from you awkwardly.

“I-I, uh…” His voice dies in his throat as you turn to look at him now. A faint blush dusts his cheeks. He’s dragged a pillow over his lap, but now that you know what Jaehyun is watching, you know exactly what’s hiding under that pillow.

“Are you serious?” You ask, releasing a deep sigh. Mark swallows in response and doesn’t meet your eyes.

“He’s probably thinking about fucking you like the video,” Jaehyun pipes up. The words send both you and Mark into a state of shock. Mark starts laughing only to choke on his saliva and fall into a fit of coughs. You whip around to glare at Jaehyun’s form. When you turn to him, you find his gaze on you. His phone is gone, and he’s turned his body towards you. Your eyes flit down to the tent in his pants.

“W-What?” You stammer even though you know exactly what Jaehyun means. Jaehyun has always been bold and a bit on the flirty side; that’s something you’ve known since the start of your friendship. This is completely different. It was just a friendship, and it’s always been that way. The same goes for Mark, except Mark is marginally less intense and a lot more shy. The three of you have a solid friendship, and while Jaehyun is not shy about talking about his exploits in the bedroom (or other places), he’s never directed those exploits towards you.

Jaehyun pushes closer to you on the couch. Your heart begins to speed up as he edges closer and closer. You reach behind you to support yourself when you lean away from Jaehyun, but your hand makes contact with the pillow over Mark’s lap instead. He groans at the pressure. You don’t intend for the sound to affect you the way it does, but Mark’s moan sends a surge of arousal straight to your core.

“I said… he’s probably thinking of fucking you like the guy in the video,” Jaehyun repeats, voice falling to a whisper. “Or seeing you get fucked like that.” Something about the way Jaehyun says the words causes your core to coil. You press your thighs together to alleviate some of the sudden pressure between your legs. Jaehyun notices the small movements, a smirk overtaking his lips. “Do you like the idea of that?”

“I… yes.” Your voice is faint, nothing more than a whisper that can barely be heard over the rumble of the television. Jaehyun’s lips twitch, tongue darting out to moisten them, and you follow the movement with your eyes.

“Do you like the idea of me kissing you, Y/N?” Comes Jaehyun’s next question, and he’s already leaning in before you can answer. You respond by leaning towards Jaehyun. His lips ghost over yours, delicate and soft against you, and you sink into the sensation. His tongue pokes at your lower lip, and you don’t hesitate in granting him access to your wet cavern. He hums into your mouth, tongue swirling against yours. Jaehyun’s hands find your hips, gripping the flesh tightly, and he tugs you into his lap. You drape your arms over his shoulders and dig your fingers into his hair. His tongue is warm against yours, and you know that he’s going to overpower you but you still wrestle for dominance.

You nearly forget about Mark because of the overwhelming haze that’s rising in your mind. Pleasure fills your system, you sink further into Jaehyun’s touch, and he digs his fingers further into your hips. The force is enough to be bruising but it draws a moan out of you nonetheless. You push your hips further against his, dragging your crotch over his and grinding down against his bulge.

Jaehyun pulls his lips off yours for a fraction of a second, just long enough for him to hook his fingers around the hem of your shirt and tug it up over your head. You neglected to wear a bra since it’s your apartment and these are your best friends, but as Jaehyun’s gaze drags hungrily over your form, you can’t help but feel a bit shy. His hands fall to your breasts, squeezing the skin under his fingers. You respond to the action with delicate moans. Jaehyun takes the small sounds as encouragement and brings his lips to your sensitive nipple, pulling the skin into his mouth while kneading the other.

You throw your head back at the sensation, and Mark is there to catch your head with his shoulder. You don’t know when he moved, but his chest is now flush against your back and his erection prods at your back as he pushes closer to you. His lips find your neck in an instant. He ravishes the bare skin with his tongue, dragging the flat of his tongue over you before sucking at it harshly. One of his hands slips around your abdomen. It travels further and further down until deft fingers slide into the band on your pajama shorts, revealing your lack of underwear and sopping folds. Mark pushes into the wetness with his index and middle fingers. He drags over your clit, causing your body to jerk under the touch, then he starts working small circles around your sensitive bud.

You can’t contain your lewd noises as the two men go to work on your body. Arousal takes over your senses. Mark’s fingers speed up as your moans grow louder and louder, and you’re certain that if he keeps up at that pace you’ll hit an orgasm sooner than you’d like. Luckily, Jaehyun pulls off your breasts and slaps Mark’s hand away from your core.

“Bedroom,” he all but growls. A moment later, Jaehyun is hoisting you onto his waist, hands braced on your ass, and he carries you down the hall to get to your bedroom. Mark trails after you, and you watch him move over Jaehyun’s shoulder as the older man presses marks to the side of your neck Mark left untouched. He tugs his shirt off as he follows Jaehyun, pants dropping along the way to the bedroom as well.

When you reach your room, Jaehyun tosses you to the bed with a surprising amount of strength that has your core throbbing. He tugs his shirt off with ease and drops his pants just as quickly as Mark did. He moves to climb on the bed with you, but you stop him with your hands bracing his hips. You get on all fours before him, eyes clouded with lust as you look up at him. Hesitant fingers tug at the band of his underwear. You pull lower and lower until his hardened member springs out. He’s well-endowed, to say the least, and it would be a lie if you said that you hadn’t thought about how… large he is from time to time.

He watches you with hooded eyes as you dip closer to his cock and give a tentative kitten lick to his leaking head. He hisses at the contact, and that slight noise encourages you to continue. The mattress dips behind you. You gasp around Jaehyun’s cock when hands brush against your hips and tug the pajama shorts down to your knees. You help Mark a little by lifting your legs one at a time so he can pull them completely off.

You push your lips further down Jaehyun’s member, taking him as far as you can without gagging, and you drag your tongue over each dip and vein along his cock. Mark’s hands push your legs further apart. Cold air hits your core but the sensation doesn’t last long as a warm and wet muscle brushes through your folds. You want to turn and look back at Mark, see his face as he eats you out, but you’re too preoccupied with Jaehyun to do so. Instead, you bob your head along Jaehyun’s member, humming when Mark’s tongue flicks over your clit. Jaehyun’s hand flies to your hair when the vibrations carry over his dick. You look up at his face with fluttering lashes, seeing gritted teeth and sweat on his brow already.

You have to admit that it’s a beautiful sight, even if you never expected to see it in this sort of position. His fingers tighten in your hair and guide your mouth along his cock. You slacken your jaw to let him take control and fuck your mouth as he sees fit. Before his hips start bucking into your wet heat, he pulls out to let you take a deep breath.

“We need a safeword,” he says through heavy pants. You pause, barely able to think straight with Mark’s tongue ravishing your dripping cunt. Glancing over to your vanity, you spot something that causes you to look back up at Jaehyun.

“Mirror.”

“Mirror? Are you sure?”

“Yes, yes, Jaehyun, I’m sure. So can you get back to fucking my mouth?”

Jaehyun groans at your words, teasing your bottom lip with the head of his leaking member. He doesn’t thrust back in quite yet though, seemingly still having something else to add before he gets back to business.

“Tap on my hand three times if it’s too much,” he says, tone suddenly soft. His hand reaches out to drag over your cheek, and you lean into the touch. Mark chooses that moment to thrust his tongue into you particularly hard, and a wanton moan escapes you. It’s enough encouragement for Jaehyun to grip your hair against and thrust his cock into your mouth, immediately hitting the back of your throat in one thrust. He picks up a brutal pace and slams against your throat with each jerk of his hips. It’s enough to cause your eyes to water, but it’s not unpleasant yet, mostly thanks to Mark’s continuous touch at your cunt.

Mark pushes two fingers into you alongside his tongue, curling them against your tight walls in search of your sweet spot. He finds it within four thrusts of his fingers. You cry out around Jaehyun, and the older man takes it as pain, quickly pulling out of your mouth to check your expression. You’re too busy seeing stars from Mark’s touch to pay any attention to Jaehyun, however, and with two more thrusts of his fingers, you clench around Mark. A powerful orgasm washes over you. Jaehyun leans forward to capture your lips, kissing you as you ride out the pleasure, and Mark’s fingers and tongue don’t stop until your body stops trembling.

You’re still gasping for breath when Jaehyun pulls you up and places you on your back on the bed. It’s a good thing that he didn’t try to put you on your hands and knees against because you aren’t sure your body could hold yourself up any longer. You glance down between your legs, expecting to see Jaehyun lining up with your stretched hole, but instead, it’s Mark who standing at the foot of the bed. You find yourself a bit confused by the sudden switch of positions, especially as Jaehyun climbs onto the bed and seats himself behind your head. He reaches for your hands and interlocks your fingers with his. You blink up at his face, finding a gentle expression across his sharp features.

You don’t have time to dwell on his expression long though, because Mark pushes into you a moment later. It’s a much larger stretch than you expected and much larger than his fingers. You gasp at the sensation of being filled up, and Mark doesn’t stop until he’s completely buried in your tight heat. Your walls squeeze around his member involuntarily. He doesn’t move for a little bit, giving you ample time to grow accustomed to the new stretch. You glance down at where he’s standing and drag your gaze over where the two of you are joined then up to his face.

“Pl-Please fuck me,” you plead, pushing your hips against his cock. Mark hisses as you squeeze around him almost painfully. He pulls his hips back and drills back into you with one quick thrust. You cry out at the head of his member drags against your walls. He shifts as he begins to pick up a steady rhythm, trying to find the perfect angle to hit your sweet spot, and it doesn't take long for him to move your hips and find that angle. Jaehyun squeezes your hands tighter as you rock against his body. The force of Mark’s thrusts pushes you back on the bed, and if not for his grip on your thighs and Jaehyun behind you, you’re sure that you would be edging closer and closer to the headboard.

“I bet this is what you wanted, isn’t it, Mark? You wanted to fuck her like this? See her so loud and needy under you? Just wait until I have my fun with her and you watch on. I have so much I wanna do to her.” Jaehyun purrs the words. His still hard member is smacking against your head with each thrust that Mark gives, and part of you wants to reach out and take hold of it.

“F-Fuck,” Mark exhales as he slams into you. Your thighs tremble from the pressure, and your core is beginning to coil again as the pleasure heightens. You squeeze Jaehyun’s hands as tight as possible, and you can’t imagine how it doesn’t hurt him because the grip hurts you. Mark’s reaction basically confirms Jaehyun’s words. There’s a dirty sense of pleasure that rises in you at the thought of the two men imagining you while watching porn. You clench around Mark’s member, urging him to hasten to his climax as you do, and it works. His thrusts begin to stutter but he keeps fucking you until you are hit by another crashing orgasm. Mark rushes to pull out of your pulsating cunt and strokes himself to completion on your stomach. Hot, white spurts of cum spread across your skin.

Jaehyun doesn’t give you any time to recover though; he releases your hands and reaches down to scoop the cum onto his fingers before bringing those same fingers to your lips. You swirl your tongue around his fingers, Mark’s cum salty in your mouth, but you don’t stop until Jaehyun’s hand and your stomach are completely clean.

He must have decided that he’s waited long enough at that point because he climbs back off the bed and moves to where Mark was just standing. Rather than taking you in the same position though, he pushes you a bit further along the bed then flips you onto your stomach, pulling your hips up until your ass is high in the air. He climbs onto the mattress and positions himself directly behind you. You don’t have time to think twice before Jaehyun buries his member in you. The stretch is bigger than Mark for certain, but he at least helped open you up for Jaehyun so there’s no pain as he pushes into you. You try to prop yourself up on your hands only for Jaehyun to push your head down against the bed again. You gasp at the sudden show of force, and a whine slips through when Jaehyun presses your head to the mattress.

Jaehyun begins to fuck into you at a brutal pace. The angle causes his cock to drill even deeper in you, and you cry out at the pressure. You could cum again just from that feeling but Jaehyun makes it even better by reaching down to flick your clit. You writhe as he touches you, so oversensitive from two orgasms already that you aren’t sure if your body can handle a third. Jaehyun doesn’t seem to care about that one bit because his pace doesn’t let up, and you reach a third orgasm before you know it. Your lips part in a silent scream against the sheets as the blinding pleasure washes over your body. Jaehyun chases his own orgasm, fucking into you without cease until his hips stutter. Your whole body goes warm for a moment, and you whine as Jaehyun fills you to the brim with his cum.

He pulls out of your used hole slowly, and cold washes over you immediately. Jaehyun doesn’t stop moving though, turning you over onto your back gently and sweeping your damp hair off your sweaty forehead. You remain limp in his arms, muscles already aching from the sex. Mark pops into view, eyes full of concern and affection.

“I’ll get the shower going,” he says, patting you on the thigh as he moves for the bathroom. Jaehyun remains over you with gentle hands that sweep over your cheeks.

“That was really nice,” he murmurs before pressing a quick kiss to your forehead. “Let’s do it again sometime.”

“We’ll see about that. Maybe next time you can do something other than watch porn on the couch.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing to say for myself, i hope you all enjoy asdklfjsdfio


End file.
